1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of an agent which maintains or improves the permeability barrier of the gum in the manufacture of an oral composition for the treatment or prevention of gum disease.
2. The Related Art
Efficient dental hygiene is a primary requirement in maintaining good oral health. Poor oral health manifests itself in many forms, for example tooth decay, gum disease, mouth ulcers etc.
In addition, stained teeth and diseased gums are a cosmetically undesirable consequence of poor oral hygiene.
Improved oral hygiene is, therefore, a much sought goal and there is much prior art relating to various methods which may be employed in achieving this consumer positive. For example, antimicrobial agents such as chlorhexidine and Triclosan (2', 4,4'-trichloro, 2-hydroxy-diphenyl ether) have been used in dentifrice compositions and are employed to reduce bacterial build up and, therefore, plaque production on the teeth. Reducing the formation of plaque helps reduce the staining of teeth and also helps prevent gum disease.
Despite these prior proposals, there is still a need for an effective method for improving oral care.
We have now surprisingly found, that providing a protective barrier over the gum is capable of providing an improved benefit in oral hygiene.
It is thought that by improving the permeability barrier of the gum that the cosmetic disadvantages of gum disease can be prevented.